


Falling For You

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, Strangers to Lovers, are you happy Cora, request, slowburn maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: After finishing a book your friend gave you, you need to go and return it to them. On your way there a handsome stranger catches your eye, and all of your attention as you trip and fall.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend, @coralmao_ on twitter, prompted me to write Markiplier fanfic. Here you fucking go Cora. I hope you’re happy. Also I haven’t watched Mark in awhile so I don’t really know how good this stands up.

It’s raining lightly as I walk down the street, puddles collecting in the potholes. At least it isn’t too cold, it was kind of late in the evening; 6:45 to be exact. I had finished reading my friends book and I wanted to return it, I would end up forgetting about it if I didn’t. That’s when I see him, a stunning young man walking in my direction. His body was breath taking, his hair a dark shade if brown. In my trance I didn’t notice a small bump in the sidewalk, I only noticed once I tripped over it and my book went flying. Damn, that was embarrassing.  
“Hey, are you okay? That was a pretty bad fall.” A voice calls out, I look up to see the brunette man holding a hand down to me.  
“Uh... yeah I’m fine thanks.” I say, grabbing his hand to help myself up.  
“Here’s your book, it got a bit wet.” He says, holding a red book out to me.  
“Uh oh, my friends gonna get pissed I ruined his book.” I murmer, taking the practically ruined book out of the mans hands.  
“Ah, borrowing huh? Well, I’m sure your friend will understand.” The man says, he smiles at me the kind of smile that makes someones heart skip a beat. He’s really cute!  
“I hope so. It was a really good book though, I’m sorry to worry you with my trip. I’m fine though.” I apologize, just as quickly as the words leave my mouth he shakes his head.  
“No need to be sorry... ah what’s your name?” He asks, his warm brown eyes look into mine and it makes the rest of the world drift away.  
“Y/N,” I say dumbly, I hope he doesn’t think I’m weird. “what’s yours?” He smiles at me again, I can feel a slight blush come to my cheeks.  
“That’s a nice name, my name’s Mark.” He says, holding out his hand again. Hesitantly I take his hand in mine and shake it.  
“It was nice meeting you Mark. Maybe we’ll see each other around?” I ponder aloud, he smiles again before looking me up and down.  
“I hope so. Goodbye, Y/N. I have somewhere I have to be, have a good day.” Mark says, waving to me before continuing on his walk. That was an unexpected end to the day.

“You met Mark!? Dude he’s like hella famous!” Trish screams at me over the phone, she could be a bit over excitable sometimes.  
“He is? He didn’t exactly seem like it, I haven’t even heard of his channel. Markiplier you said?” I ask, he definitely didn’t strike me as the type of dude to have millions of subscribers on a platform like that.  
“Dude! You know how many people would kill to have that happen to them?! You seriously have good karma, go watch some of his videos.” Trish told me before hanging up. At a loss for what else to do I boot up my computer and open up YouTube.  
Markiplier.  
I type into the search bar, immediately a channel pops up. The man in the thumbnails sure does look like the Mark I met. I decide to browse his videos for awhile.

“Buh-bye!” Mark says to the camera, waving before the video cuts off.  
“Did I really just spend a whole day watching videos on YouTube?!” I ask myself, bewildered. Checking outside I can see that the sun is in fact about to set.  
“Maybe if I go outside I’ll see him again?” I wonder, shutting down my computer. I walk to the front door of my apartment and grab my coat, there’s no harm in trying at least. I rush outside and sit on the bench right outside the building, that’s when I realize; I forgot my phone! All I can do is watch the leaves in the trees waving with the wind and see the cars pass by.  
“Maybe this was a bad idea...” I mutter, getting ready to get up off of the bench when I see a familiar face coming towards me.  
“Oh! It’s Y/N! What a nice surprise! How are you?” Mark asks, stopping in front of me.  
“I-I’m fine, how are you Mark?” I ask dumbly, I didn’t exactly have a plan for if I did see him.  
“I’m okay, just on my evening jog,” Mark states, a smile forming in his face as he sits down on the bench next to me. “what are you doing outside alone?” Mark asks me, our eyes lock and I feel a bit embarrassed about the whole situation.  
“O-oh I was just enjoying the evening.” I lie, I hope he doesn’t know me well enough to know I’m a terrible liar yet.  
“That’s nice, it’s always fun to step back and enjoy the world for awhile. A lot of people forget that.” Mark smiles, his brown eyes seem to smile too.  
“Yeah... how’s your jog going?” I ask him, not quite ready to bring up that I know who he really is.  
“It was going fine, I needed a small break and what better place to sit?” He laughs a bit, his laugh is a bit infectious and I end up laughing a bit too even though no joke was present.  
“Do you usually go for jogs around here, I hadn’t seen you around since yesterday. Not that I get out much around this time.” I ask, I wanted to know how long in my life I had missed out on meeting him.  
“Oh, I actually only started coming around this way the day before yesterday.” Mark admits, shrugging his shoulders a bit and ducking his head. I guess fate was in the favour of us meeting, I smile to myself a bit. I never thought I would make friends with someone famous, let alone someone I was starting to like.  
“What are ya’ smiling about?” Mark asks, his eyes betraying his questions true meaning.  
“Oh... just about how lucky it was we got to meet.” I admit, smiling at the good looking guy sitting next to me.  
“Ah, I guess it was a stroke of luck we got to meet, someone like you only comes around once and awhile.” Mark smiles, his eyes not mimicking his mouth this time; instead they looked almost sad.  
“What do you mean someone like me? Someone who doesn’t know who you are or...?” I trail off, not even knowing what else he could mean.  
“A bit of both I guess, I don’t really know you but I would love to be your friend. And someone who doesn’t clamber for my attention or something isn’t common for someone tripping over me.” Mark smiles more at the end of the sentence.  
“W-wait I uh...” I stumble over my words, he caught me staring when we met?  
“It’s okay, I know I am rather handsome. Haha, sorry. But when someone stares at you like that you kind of want to be friends or something so when you tripped it was the perfect opportunity to introduce myself.” Mark explains, his gentle smile seemingly splitting his face in half and his cheeks getting a rosy tint.  
“I uh... heh... I guess I fell for you.” I joke, Marks smile falls and mine falls as well. Apparently he doesn’t like puns, there goes any chance I- I cut my thoughts off as he leans towards me and our lips lock, softly and warmly. Before I can fully register what’s going on he leans back, a small smile on his face.  
“I almost didn’t kiss you because of that pun. You nearly ruined your chances.” He laughs, I can’t comprehend how to respond, so instead of talking I just lean forward and kiss him again.


End file.
